


Mistakes and Consequences

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Friends With Benefits, Intersex Omegas, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Unplanned Pregnancy, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Jason had a hate/love relationship with Gotham. Bad memories outweighed the good. The Bats barely tolerated him. So, he had no idea what he was doing in Gotham, lying on the couch of one of his few remaining safe houses.-------Omega Jason Todd Week Day 3: Age difference|impregnation/breeding-------This story has been revamped intoBeware the Wolf





	Mistakes and Consequences

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

An omega’s instinct was clear and hard to fight. There were things that omegas couldn’t fight. They were nurturing, empathetic, and social. They needed interaction and pack. It was ingrained deep in their bones to seek the scent and comfort of their pack. Jason was practiced in ignoring that desire not out of want, but out of necessity. He learned how to live alone. He learned from his mistakes, from nearly dying...again. He learned how to take care of most of his wounds – used aliases when he had to go to hospitals. He learned to plan and plan for every possible outcome for a mission because he had no backup. There was no one to watch his back. He learned the signs and knew when he needed to go to ground for his numerous issues.

There were learned breathing exercises and patterns to calm himself down when panic attacks hit. Every single safe house was soundproof when he woke up screaming. He learned how to handle the stress, the loneliness, the doubts. He dealt with his heats alone, not risking going out in public without the scent of a pack on his skin. He could fight off any aggressive alpha – heats weren’t near as intense as all the romance novels made it out to be. He just didn’t want to deal with the constant bombardment and reminder that he was a lone omega for a week out of every month. So he leaves for the safe house farthest from Gotham and waits it out. He suffers through the drop afterward knowing it’s just the lack of alpha pheromones that brings his worst thoughts to the forefront. It’s the lack of connection, of having anyone to hold onto, the lack of love.

Throughout his life, people had kept him at arm's length. He’s never had a positive relationship. He’s old enough and realistic enough to know that he would never have something like that. The notion of having a pack was given up the moment the bomb went off. The belief that someone could want him – even as an omega – died when Talia fucked him during his heat then threw him out still pinning for Bruce. At one time he had Roy and Kori, but they had gone their separate ways. Now, he was living alone as Red Hood without a partner. He’s the lone wolf and he simply accepted that. It was too much effort trying to please the Bats.

Jason had a hate/love relationship with Gotham. For the majority of the time, he despised the city and wished that hell would just swallow it up. Then there was that tiny barely surviving sliver that remembered the handful of good memories he made in Gotham – the home he could no longer return to. The Bats tolerated him at best. The only times they interacted is when it was an all-hands call. Otherwise, Batman and his brigade of trauma children ignored him or threatened him with Arkham over bullshit things he didn’t even do. HE still bore scars from his last stay not that any of the Bat-family knew.

So, he had no idea what he was doing in Gotham, lying on the couch of one of his few remaining safe houses.

With his knees bent so he could lie on his back, he stared at the blank ceiling. He let out a sigh, stretching one leg over the armrest and resting the remaining bent leg against the back of the couch. Multiple cans of empty beer sat on the coffee table with a whole unopened pack waiting to be downed. The ashtray was already filled with cigarette stubs. The chaos of the city couldn’t enter the apartment so the only sound was a playlist of admittedly depressing sound playing over his speakers. Jason reached for his simmering cigarette pulling in a lungful of toxic smoke, holding it to feel the sting before letting it go in a rush of poisonous fog. 

He could see Dick’s disapproving glare, Bruce’s scowl, Alfred’s sad disappointed expression. He could hear each one admonishing him for smoking these cancer sticks, but what did he have to worry? The Pit made sure he wouldn’t get sick again. He couldn’t even get drunk on beer – just tipsy. He wasn’t even addicted to the nicotine. It was burned out of his system before he could be. All this was was a coping mechanism – a bad one, but no one ever accused him of making good choices.

He sighed hearing one of the windows open without setting off his traps. That could only mean one of the Bats had managed to find him in their city. “I’ll be out of your city by morning so don’t even start with the morals bullshit.”

The deep chuckle that followed his declaration had Jason glancing over at the intruder. His eyes fell not on Bruce or one of his birds, but Slade Wilson, Deathstroke. Jason rolled his eyes relaxing back on the couch since Slade wasn’t a threat.

“Not here to lecture,” Slade commented idly moving around the couch. He grabbed Jason’s legs, lifting them so he could sit down. He squeezed one ankle now resting in his lap. “Not my place considering my stance, boy.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at him. He reached over to shake off ash into the ashtray. “What do you want, Slade? If you’re looking for the first boy blunder, I don’t know where he fucked off too after fighting with Bruce.”

Slade chuckled, one eye gleaming with a sly smug grin on his face. Jason had a second to realize what was on the older alpha’s mind when Slade plucked the cigarette from his lips and pressed their mouths together. Jason didn’t resist, parting his lips for the older man’s tongue to explore. Jason only let Slade get away with his dominance for so long before he was growling with teeth closing on a tender lip in a warning. Slade laughed as he pulled away and brought the cigarette to his lips.

“Hey, I didn’t offer to share,” Jason growled halfheartedly. He gave a slight kick which didn’t hit when Slade grabbed his ankle. 

Slade rolled his single eye in amusement with the omega’s antics. His fingers clenched around his ankle as he sucked in a deep breath of smoke and tar. That smug grin was still on his face drawing Jason’s eyes down to the curve of the alpha’s lips around the cigarette. Slade caught him staring, his smug grin growing.

“See something you like, boy?”

Jason raised his lip showing a flash of teeth in a mock snarl. Slade could read him like an open book, but it was the principle of the matter to uphold some defiance. “I see an unwelcome guest who barged into my apartment and made himself at home. Plus you stole my cigarette.”

Slade snorted relaxing back on the couch, relaxing enough to drape an arm over the back of the couch and crossed one leg over the other. Jason watched as his entire body just sagged. He wasn’t completely off guard – he would never be. The hard life of a mercenary didn’t allow anyone to fully relax. There was always someone out to kill you. Jason could understand. His list of people wanting to off him was considerably less than Slade’s but as Slade often teased his list had some nasty customers.

Jason relaxed back against the couch as well. Slade continued to absently stroke little circles on his bare ankle with his head back and eye shut. It was odd – now that Jason came to think about it – how the two of them had settled into this strange almost domestic existence. They were once enemies for a reason Jason couldn’t even really remember although he was pretty sure it had something to do with morals or something. Then he took a joint mission with the man Dick hated only to find they were disturbingly similar. Now he found himself sharing a bed with the man more often than not.

He had never been the most desirable omega according to high society. He was too large, too abrasive. He wasn’t the meek tiny omega looking to his alpha to tell him what he could and couldn’t do. Fuck that. Jason would never let anyone regardless of designation control him. Just because he was an omega didn’t mean he was just a set of holes to fuck. He struggled with Bruce and most of the Justice League to prove that he didn’t need to be coddled. Slade, however, didn’t treat him like a doll. He was one of a few people who showed him respect, who admired his strength despite the troubles being an omega in the western world. It was still a bit of a shock how much respect Talia and Ra’s have for him, but it was nice.

Jason turned his head to admire the alpha sitting on his couch. His eyes roved over the strong jaw dotted with stubble. Lips he had spent hours devouring times before, a thick neck he worked deep dark possessive bruises into, shoulders he had clung to while Slade fucked the sense out of him, a back he gouged, a chest he worshiped, Slade was everything a stereotypical alpha should be at least in looks. He was pretty similar in attitude too, but Jason didn’t mind the bit of roughness when combined with Slade’s surprisingly gentle side.

Before Jason thought about it, he was pulling away from Slade’s petting and straddling his lap. A low purr vibrated in his throat while he slid his fingers into short white hair, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Those rough blood-soaked hands didn’t waste any time sliding up his back under his thin shirt. Calloused fingers brushed over a lightly scarred skin. A bite of nails drew a sweet moan swallowed by a hungry mouth. Jason pulled back gasping with a blush forming on his cheeks and blue eyes growing hazy with lust. He felt breathless, light-headed. With a pleased purr, he ducked down intent on leaving a few more bruises on the man’s neck. Slade didn’t hesitate to lay his head back letting the omega work. Not even Dick with all his not alpha-like behaviors would do something like this, show his throat to an omega in that ridiculous belief that it meant submission. 

Slade let out a low rumble that sent Jason into a shivering mess. “Your scent is getting sweet, sweeter than usual.”

Jason groaned with a puff of hot air against the alpha’s throat. He should have figured Slade’s unexpected arrival wouldn’t be so sudden. He knew Jason had a habit of forgetting his heat schedules ever since the time Slade found the Red Hood incapacitated by heat and surrounded by thugs about to take advantage of a still admittedly deadly omega. Jason’s pretty sure Slade slaughtered all of them considering no one’s made even the slightest comment of him being an omega. He always made sure to shepherd Jason to safety just before his heat if he was being stupid.

“Fuck, I’m not going to make it to my safe house in time then.” Jason sat back on Slade’s lap though his hands continued to pet over the firm chest below him. “Dammit. I don’t want to stay in Gotham. The Bats are like bloodhounds.”

Slade chuckled. He wrapped one hand around the back of Jason’s neck pulling him back down. The omega went with a growl but was soon busy sucking on the alpha’s scent gland. “Perhaps you should take better care of yourself then.”

Jason snorted. “Why would I do something as sensible as that?”

“Why indeed.” Slade mused. “Shall I carry your heavy ass to the bedroom?”

Jason pulled back to glare. “Fuck you, you’ve got super strength. My ass is nothing.”

Slade rolled his single eye before promptly standing up with an omega in preheat wrapping around him. “Brat.”

“Old man.” Jason nipped his jaw. He nuzzled in against his throat inhaling the potent alpha musk. Jason tended to starve himself of socialization and an omega starved of touch and pheromones tended to overreact when suddenly flooded with it. Slade’s arrival probably sped up his heat.

It took under a minute to reach the bedroom, but it was still too long for Jason. He clawed at the shirt separating him from his chosen alpha’s skin. Slade chuckled laying Jason down and promptly being pulled down as well. Legs wrapped around his hips as Jason jerked up against him. A moan escaped into the air when he felt the bulge of Slade’s erection.

“Desperate?

“Don’t-don’t think too highly of yourself. I-I...got plenty of toys. I ain’t easy.”

Another chuckle escaped as stubble scratched Jason’s cheek making him shudder. “You’ve never been easy, Jay. It’s what makes you interesting. You’re a fighter. Designation be damned.”

“You-you like me fighting.” Jason purred turning to capture his alpha’s lips. He gave as good as he got, turning the kiss into a fierce exchange of tongue and teeth.

Slade pulled away long enough to rip his shirt up over his head all while the omega beneath him groped him. The shirt was thrown to the side and Slade reclaimed Jason’s lips. The omega grunted when Slade snapped his hips forward jostling him further onto the bed. He caged him inf with arms packed with muscle on either side of his head. He spread his legs wide, hands trailing over the fine white hair covering packed muscles down to the waistband of his jeans.

The outside world faded away quickly. Under Slade’s fierce but careful kiss and the thrust of his hips against Jason, his worries over Gotham and the Bats vanished. He had no time to think about them as he managed to pop the button to Slade’s jeans and quickly fished out the alpha’s massive cock. He threw his head back at the size and weight filling his hand.

“Fuck,”

“I think that’s the idea.” Slade’s deep voice was filled with humor. 

Jason nosed up into his short hair. His hand pumped along his length feeling how hard Slade already was. “Condoms are in the nightstand.”

“Always prepared?” 

“Of course. Never know when a notorious mercenary with despicable intentions might come to ravage me.” Jason grinned. He splayed out over the bed when Slade pulled away. His smirk grew at the amused glare he received. Regardless, the alpha quickly shucked off his pants and boxers while digging through the drawer for a condom. Jason shivered as he watched Slade’s massive cock be revealed. He was huge even for an alpha and there had been plenty of times he blacked out from an incredible orgasm.

His hands were shaky as he ripped off his shirt and sweats, sitting on the edge of the bed as Slade approached. The condom was thrown to the side while the alpha slid between the omega’s legs. Hands came down into black hair. Slade snarled. He gripped those silky locks, snapping his head back. Jason groaned. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open when teeth closed around his windpipe. 

Slade’s voice was dark and dangerous in his ear. “Lie back and spread your legs.”

Jason obeyed but with a snap of teeth. He fell back into the mattress running hands up to his nipples as he spread his legs. He grinned while biting his lip, giving Slade a lustful look. Slade approached. He lifted his legs to brace his feet against the bed. Jason’s breath caught watching Slade lower down onto his knees. Hands ran down from his knees to the inside of his sensitive thighs. One hand skimmed forward to his flat stomach, rubbing circles over muscles softened by growing heat.

The touch was almost worshipful. Soft kisses were pressed into his inner thigh. Soft fingers stroked over his skin, both paying attention to sensitive spots. Jason writhed wanting Slade’s where he refused to touch. When Jason reached down to soothe the ache his hands were slapped away with a warning growl. Slade marveled over the gorgeous sight before him. Omega males generally lacked a penis and external testicles leaving only a vagina highlighting. Slade eyed the dusty pink of Jason’s wet cunt. The sweet aroma of heat filled the air as droplets of slick rolled down his crease. The scent was stronger with Jason’s growing desire. He would be in full heat very soon.

A sharp cry erupted out of Jason’s throat when Slade sealed his mouth over his weeping cunt. A heavy arm pinned his hips down as another ran up to his chest, coarse fingers teasing his perk nipples. His back arched beautifully thrusting back against the tongue devouring him. Moans filled the alpha’s ears even though he felt the bite of sharp nails in his arm from his thrashing omega. He was a pro at eating out Jason given how many times they’ve been together now. From moments stolen on a job to intimate moments shared in vulnerability, they knew each other’s bodies well.

Slade pulled back with a face glistening with slick. Jason giggled reaching up to stroke over his messy face. He felt his slick cling to his fingers and let out another lustful giggle at the mess. Slade smiled himself as he kissed the omega’s hand. He rose up on his feet reaching for the discarded condom. He allowed Jason’s hands to wander down to his cunt as he ripped open the package. Enjoying the show of Jason rubbing his clit and delving his fingers into his hole, he rolled the condom onto his cock. He gave a few strokes to his aching length before chasing Jason’s hands away. He guided his cock down to Jason’s leaking hole and pressed forward. He watched as each inch was swallowed up by that wonderful heat.

Jason cried out. His back arched as Slade finally sank in to the hilt, balls pressing against his ass. That deep primal need to be bred was finally being sated. With a thick cock splitting him open, his omega instincts took over dulling his usual aggression in bed. His usual snapping teeth and will were replaced with an open mouth and a subdued demeanor. His nails still raked over Slade’s shoulders when the alpha bent down into reach and he still drew blood. There was still strength in his legs when he locked Slade against him.

Powerful hands reached for his to lace their fingers together. Braced on either side of his head, Slade fucked into him latching onto his lips. 

The heat was coming on stronger. Soon enough Jason would begin to lose time. His world would become a mix of sex and Slade caring for him. It would be an absolute mind-numbing pleasure with probably the only person he trusted aside from Roy and Kori when he was this vulnerable. 

When the heat subsided around a week later, the two went their separate ways as Slade had a job and Jason needed to recover alone and far from Gotham.

However, when he didn’t feel that great after a few weeks and has been experiencing cravings and nesting tendencies he grew concerned. Staring down at the little blue plus just left him shell-shocked.

“Fuck.”

The condom failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
